WTNOF Episode 11: U-Boat
Now that B.J. sneaked his way onto a Nazi U-Boat, he must liberate it from it's Nazi operators so it can be used by the Kreisau Circle. The U-Boat may seem straight forward at first, but as you progress you'll find out that it's got some of the toughest Nazis on board. U-Boat 1. In the intro scene, the Kreisau Circle members will take apart a torpedo for B.J. to hide in. As soon as you see the icon on the screen, get out of the torpedo and you'll find yourself inside a U-Boat. Select your pistol and wait until you see the CO to shoot him. 2. Even if you shoot the CO, the other Nazis will be alerted to your presence. Select the combat shotgun to eliminate them. 3. After eliminating the Nazis in the torpedo room. Head to the door on the upper level and forward to the corridor, there's also a medium first aid kit just in case if you need health. 4. Open the door on the far side of the corridor, and then to your right a Nazi soldier will see you. Even if you shoot him before he fires his weapon, the other soldiers will know your there and shoot at you. Eliminate them. 5. There are 2 doors here. Depending on what timeline it is you can open one or the other. The room behind the keypad has collectibles whereas the room behind the doorlock has ammo and armor. But by using the Laserkraftwerk, you can cut the vent plate and go into the other room (depending on which room you enter first). 6. Head to the door which is by the bedrooms on the other side of the corridor you're in and head down the winding stiarcase. You'll get a warning from the U-Boat captain named Anton Kreiger, ignore this warning and proceed. 7. Once you get into a circular room, Fire Troopers will come and attack you. Dual Wield either the Assault Rifle or Shotgun to eliminate them. If you have grenades, use them too. Then either your way to your front or your left, and eliminate any Nazi soldier that you see. There are some first aid kits if you need health. 8. After eliminating the Nazis, head up the ladder by marker #8, on your way up pick up the Heavy armor vest as you'll definitely need it soon. Then make your way into the small crawlspace and as you see a metal vent plate use the Laserkraftwerk to cut it. 9. As you make your way to the Captain's Deck, you'll have to hold out with several waves of Nazi Soldiers and Fire Troopers. Make sure you have enough ammo and armor for this onslaught and make sure you pick up the weapons the dead Nazis leave behind if you need ammo, there's also a heavy armor vest and first aid kits as well. 10. Once the doors to the radio room open. Anton Kreiger and some Nazi soldiers will try to impede your progress. Eliminate them, you can also eliminate Anton Kreiger with your knife for dramatic effect. 11. After liberating the entire U-Boat, use the Laserkraftwerk to cut the chains to the Anttena Buoys, there 4 in all. After releasing the Buoys, plug Klaus' radio into the main radio console to end the episode.